Enfer et Paradis font parfois bon ménage
by Lilisu
Summary: Il est un ange de la Mort, un raté qui ignore comment voler. Lui est un démon, un péché capital. Tout devrait les séparer, mais tout les rapproche...ua, pas de lemon, shonenaï Terminé.
1. Chapter 1

Enfer et Paradis font parfois bon ménage

Prologue :

Il marchait d'un pas vif, ses pieds foulant le sol sans faire de bruit, son secret dissimulé sous sa veste noire, dans une sombre ruelle. Sombre, car il faisait nuit depuis un bon bout de temps. Son porte-clés en forme de faux d'argent luisait faiblement sous la clarté de la Lune et cliquetait à chaque mouvement, pendu à sa ceinture par une chaînette.

Il enrageait intérieurement contre son maître, car il aurait voulu prendre sa soirée pour traîner avec ses amis. Malheureusement pour lui, les ordres du maître n'attendaient pas, et il aurait été idiot de tenter d'y désobéir.

_Encore une soirée de fichue_, pensa-t-il.

Enfin, il arriva sur les lieux de sa mission, où un drôle de spectacle l'attendait.

Une silhouette noire finissait de charcuter _son _client.

Et les ailes membraneuses dans son dos indiquaient clairement sa nature.

-Eh ! Sale démon ! cria-t-il. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le tueur se releva, laissant tomber sa victime dans un bruit assez peu ragoûtant.

-C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ?

-Nan, au pauvre type que tu viens de descendre ! Bien sûr que je te cause !

-Bien, et sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ?

-A un sale crétin de Fils des Enfers qui ne sait pas tenir sa place ! Tuer des êtres humains vous est interdit, face de rat !

-Face de rat ? Non, mais tu t'es regardé, le nabot ? Une poubelle est plus agréable à regarder que toi !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot, sale palmier capilotracté ?!

-Et si tu te présentais, au lieu de débiter des conneries ?

Il enleva son long manteau, révélant les grandes ailes de plumes gris perle et l'uniforme noir et blanc qu'il cachait en dessous.

-Je suis l'ange de la Mort Edward Elric ! Et toi, t'es qui, que je te prépare un PV ?!

L'autre arracha sa cape noire, laissant voir ses courts et moulants vêtements noirs.

-Je suis le Démon Envy, personnification de la Jalousie. Enchanté, mollusque à tête de piaf.

Edward sortit de sa poche un carnet de contraventions et écrivit fébrilement en grommelant.

-M'étonne pas...Toujours mal fringués...

Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini, il ôta le papier et le donna à Envy.

-A payer au plus tard dans dix jours si tu ne veux pas recevoir la visite des archanges du Conseil.

-Mais oui, c'est ça...

Le Démon referma ses doigts sur le procès verbal, qui partit aussitôt en cendres.

-Sale con cornu...

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton auréole à deux balles ? Ha, oui, c'est vrai, t'en as PAS !

-Grmmml...Bon. On peut savoir ce que tu lui voulais, à ce pauvre humain ?

-Bah, je sais pas, je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, moi.

-Qui t'a donné un ordre pareil ?

-Ca, c'est pas dans ta juridiction !

-Mais enfin, tu aurais quand-même dû te poser des questions ! Tuer un être humain vous est interdit ! Vous êtes censés les tenter pour qu'ils fassent des conneries, c'est tout ! C'est ce que dit le Traité, en tout cas.

-Ecoute, j'ai juste obéi aux ordres que j'ai reçus, c'est tout. Et le Traité, j'm'en sers comme papier toilette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je savais que toi et les tiens étaient de gros abrutis sans éducation, mais de là à te moquer du traité qui garantit la paix entre les deux camps... T'es encore plus débile que je le croyais.

Envy le dévisagea, interloqué.

-Et moi, j'ai déjà vu un tas d'anges, mais tu es le premier qui ne parle pas comme si il avait un balai dans le cul ! T'es dans le métier depuis longtemps ?

Ed rougit violemment.

-Ca te regarde pas, bon sang !

-Pour ma part, je tiens ce poste depuis la nuit des temps. Grâce à moi, les hommes sont envieux de nature et ne jurent que par leurs possessions ! Quels idiots... s'ils savaient que leur moindre idée noire est due à un démon...ils en pisseraient dans leur froc !

-Les humains sont plus forts que tu le penses. Ce sont eux qui ont fait évoluer ce monde.

-Oui, en le détruisant.

-Un démon qui verse dans l'écologie ! Voilà qui n'est pas courant !

-Un ange qui m'est amical ! On n'en voit pas tous les jours ! Tu gagnes à être connu, petit.

-QUI TU TRAITES DE NAIN PLUS PETIT QU'UN HARICOT ROUGE ?

-J'ai pas dit tout ça... et puis, pour en revenir à l'affaire qui nous occupe, ce type devait mourir, de toute façon. Il était sur ta liste, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais maintenant, il est bon pour un aller simple en Enfer.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, à cause de toi, il a raté sa chance d'aller au ciel !

-Eh, on ne va pas se battre pour ça, quand-même ! On va déclencher l'Apocalypse avant l'heure ! Et puis, il y a des chances qu'on meure tous les deux...

-Tsss...Dégonflé.

-Je suis peut-être immortel face à un humain, mais n'importe quel ange de ton espèce a le pouvoir de me zigouiller !

-La réciproque est vraie aussi.

-C'est pas une raison de tenter l'expérience ! Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais rentrer à la maison, maintenant. J'ai une soirée ciné qui m'attend. J'espère pouvoir te rencontrer de nouveau.

-Moi pas ! Si à chaque fois tu me piques mes clients, je vais me retrouver au chômage !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Pov Ed

_T'en foutrais, moi, des mollusques à tête de piaf !_

Si il revoyait ce connard, il l'envoyait direct dans les Limbes ! A cause de lui, il se retrouvait avec un rapport deux fois plus long que d'habitude à rendre ! Et cette histoire d'ordres était assez obscure... Aucune grosse légume de la hiérarchie démoniaque n'aurait donné un tel ordre ! Peut-être un démon fou... ?

Edward ne comprenait pas les autres anges. Il ne savait pas comment ils faisaient pour rester calme en toute circonstance, même quand on les insultait ! Pour lui, dès qu'on lui parlait de sa taille ou de tout autre point de son physique, il sortait de ses gonds et tabassait la personne la plus proche.

Le plus chiant, c'est quand on l'insultait par téléphone.

Il se hâta vers un bâtiment d'aspect ordinaire, sachant toutefois qu'aucun individu _normal _ne le voyait. Il s'agissait en fait du pont entre la Terre et le Ciel, et les seuls humains à le voir...eh bien, étaient les morts qui se rendaient au Paradis, escortés de leur ange gardien ou de l'ange de la Mort qu'on leur avait assigné. Il traversa la salle d'attente, tentant d'ignorer les âmes qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements en murmurant. Il se sentit mal en voyant une petite fille et son frère, tous les deux ayant moins de six ans.

_On devrait interdire ce genre de morts._

Il prit l'ascenseur et...se retrouva ailleurs.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le sol sous ses pieds, tant il était entouré de volutes de fumée blanche. Au-dessus de lui, une source de lumière illuminait l'espace, mais ce n'était pas le soleil, car celui-ci se réveillait à peine dans le monde normal. Le ciel était déjà d'un bleu limpide, et des anges messagers le parcouraient, aidés de leurs ailes majestueuses.

Ed sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

Peut-être aurait-il un jour cette chance, qui sait... ?

Sur sa droite, il vit un bureau orné d'une pancarte noire sur laquelle était écrit en blanc :

_« Bureau de la Mort, _

_Mme Curtis,_

_Déléguée auprès de la Faucheuse, _

_Merci de patienter en cas de consultation._

_Accès réservé aux employés uniquement. »_

Il inspira douloureusement et frappa.

Une voix rageuse lui répondit.

Quand il parlait d'anges calmes, c'était sans compter son patron. Ou plutôt sa patronne.

On peut toujours rêver.

Il entra prudemment et reçut un encrier dans la figure. Grâce au ciel, il était vide.

-Alors, Ed, on foire ses missions, maintenant ? Je t'envoie ramasser une petite âme de rien du tout et tu te ramènes les mains vides ! Ce n'est pas un génocide, que je t'ai demandé, quand-même ! C'était dans tes cordes !

-Laissez-moi m'expliquer, madame... ! supplia-t-il.

Izumi Curtis, la terreur du paradis, était une femme gentille, honnête et sensible.

Ah, non, pardon, je me trompe de description. _Mea Culpa_.

Izumi Curtis était la patronne la plus tyrannique et la plus effrayante que Dieu ait jamais embauchée. Comme on ne pouvait décemment pas la mettre dans le service pédiatrie, on l'avait placée là, à la tête des anges de la Mort.

Comme quoi Dieu peut parfois se tromper.

Mais malgré son caractère peu avenant, Izumi était juste et bonne avec autrui. C'est elle qui avait intercédé en la faveur d'Edward à son arrivée. Tout ça pour lui éviter l'Enfer.

Le jeune homme se hâta de terminer son rapport, expliquant bien qu'un autre l'avait devancé, et serra les dents pendant toute la réprimande qui s'ensuivit.

Puis il quitta la pièce avec trois litres de transpiration en moins pour aller retrouver ses amis Winry et Alphonse.

Pov Envy

Après avoir quitté le drôle d'ange de la Mort, le beau démon se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la place de la ville. Il agita sa carte d'employé et la terre s'ouvrit devant lui. Il descendit les marches calmement et alla faire son rapport à son maître. C'était une femme du nom de Dante. Le genre de vieille peau qui essaie d'avoir l'air jeune en volant la beauté des autres. Toutes les semaines, environ, elle changeait de visage.

En gros, Envy la trouvait répugnante, même s'il aurait pu comprendre son besoin de voler les biens des autres.

-Yo !

-Ah, Envy ! Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Ouais.

-...

-...

-Eh bien, donne-le moi !

-Pfff. C'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il en sortant une boule de lumière de sa poche.

Il la donna à la démone, qui s'empressa de l'enfermer dans un coffre avec les autres. C'était la quatrième.

Envy ignorait le but de ces meurtres atypiques que son chef commanditait depuis peu, et il s'en fichait pas mal. Le principal, c'est qu'on le paie.

Il s'éloigna de la salle de Dante et alla retrouver ses amis, les six autres péchés capitaux.

-Salut les gars !

-Yo, Envy ! Ça gaze ? le salua Greed, son meilleur pote.

-Si on veut.

-Une bière ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Wrath, la Colère, laissa exploser son enthousiasme.

-Soirée cinééééé !

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Envy raconta à ses amis ce qui s'était passé lors de sa mission.

-J'ai jamais vu un ange comme lui, sans blague, il était trop bizarre !

-Il ressemblait à quoi ? Enfin, à part les ailes ? demanda Lust.

-Petit, les yeux dorés, les cheveux blonds avec une mèche qui rebique, l'uniforme des anges de la Mort, des semelles compensées... et un putain de caractère ! Normalement, les anges, c'est plutôt « _Faites l'amour et pas la guerre_ », mais lui, c'était le genre « _Viens te battre si tu oses !_ ». C'est assez agréable, comme changement. Et ses ailes ne sont pas blanches, mais grises.

-Bizarre, en effet, murmura Sloth avant de piquer du nez dans son popcorn.

-Envy est amoureux ! lâcha soudain Wrath.

La jalousie s'empourpra violemment.

-Non, mais de quoi tu causes, demi-portion !? Moi, Envy, amoureux d'une tête de piaf ?! T'as fumé quoi avant de venir ! C'est un mec en plus !

-Donc, en fait ce qui te dérange le plus chez lui, c'est que ce soit un ange... Que ce soit un mec, tu t'en fiche !s'exclama Lust.

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?!

-Tu t'es entendu quand tu parles de lui ? lança Greed. (Voix effeminée) Putain de caractère ! Et tu as dit qu'il était _agréable _!

-C'est le changement, qui est agréable !

-La ferme ! cria Sloth. J'essaie de dormir !

Pov Ed

Ed éternua.

Il avait l'impression qu'on parlait de lui.

Il se retourna dans son lit, pensa une dernière fois à ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle et s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre un poil plus long que d'habitude ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 2

Envy traînait dans un café, sur Terre. Il s'empiffrait de croissants chauds et de pains au chocolat depuis au moins une demi-heure sous le regard stupéfait de la barmaid. Le démon était assis dans un coin, près de la baie vitrée, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, réfléchissait. Le petit ange avait raison. Des meurtres n'étaient pas courants dans son métier. Avant lui, Pride, Wrath et Sloth avaient dû tuer un humain et rapporter cette boule de lumière à Dante, qui les gardait précieusement dans son bureau. Selon la logique qui lui était apparue, il restait Lust, Greed et Gluttony.

De plus en plus bizarre.

Et Ed aussi était étrange. Habituellement, les anges exhibaient fièrement leurs grandes ailes blanches, cadeau de Dieu lui-même. Lui avait des plumes grises et les cachait sous son manteau. Et le fait qu'un humain put les voir ne constituait pas une excuse, car tout symbole d'appartenance à l'Enfer ou au Paradis leur était invisible.

Raison pour laquelle Envy se plaisait à laisser traîner ses propres ailes dans le passage, car ainsi tous les humains trébuchaient sans savoir pourquoi. Jouissif. Puéril, mais jouissif.

Perdu dans sa lecture du « _Paradis perdu_ » de Milton, il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et étendit d'avantage ses longues ailes noires au-dessus du sol.

-Eh, démon, ôte-toi de là, j'aimerais passer.

Abasourdi, il leva la tête et reconnut Ed.

-Toi ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

-Tu veux te battre ? demanda Edward, déjà sur ses gardes.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Envy en lui montra une chaise.

Ed avisa le restaurant bondé et s'assit avec hésitation.

-J'ignorais que les anges mangeaient...lança Envy en le voyant attraper un croissant dans le panier.

-Moi je mange, ça te pose un problème ?

Le démon remarqua que son interlocuteur s'était rembruni.

Point sensible ?

Edward dévora tout le contenu du panier et en commanda un autre avec un café.

-Je dirais même que tu manges vachement beaucoup.

-T'occupes.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à propos d'hier. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir tué un humain dernièrement.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Et toujours sous les ordres de la même personne.

-Qui ?

-Ma supérieure. Dante.

-Du Bureau des Péchés Capitaux ?

-Elle-même.

-Je crois que je vais enquêter...

-Moi, c'est fait. A chaque fois, elle nous demande de lui ramener un genre de ...lumière.

-Une lumière ? Quel genre ?

-Une petite boule de cette taille environ. Chaque fois de couleur différente. Elle apparaît quand on tue la personne. Il se passe de drôle de choses au bureau...

-Mouais... Je vais essayer d'interroger les autres.

-A part ça, tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis, hier ?

-Tu parles ! J'ai pris en encrier dans le crâne et je me suis fait engueuler pendant je ne sais combien de temps !

-Pauvre chou, ça a dû être dur.

-C'est ça, moque-toi.

-C'est ce que je fais.

Les petits pains arrivèrent, ainsi que trois tasses de café.

- Mais...on n'a pas commandé ça !

-C'est de la part des deux clientes au bar, fit la serveuse en souriant.

Les deux garçons coulèrent un regard vers le comptoir. Deux femmes les regardaient en gloussant en leur faisant des clins d'œil.

-Gloups, fit Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ?

-Sortir avec nous, il me semble, rétorqua Envy en rigolant.

-Mais-mais-mais... !

-Si tu bois le café, c'est comme si tu acceptais...

Ed recracha la gorgée.

-C'est pas vrai ?!

Le bar entier éclata de rire et Ed rougit, très mal à l'aise.

Il n'y avait pas que les deux femmes. Tout le monde les regardait. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux beaux mecs sortant des légendes s'asseyent dans un restau paumé !

-Ca tombe bien, j'avais plus de fric ! fit Envy en buvant un des cafés offerts.

-Bon, ben, je te donne le mien. Ca ne te dérange peut-être pas de sortir avec une fille que tu ne connais pas, mais moi, si.

-T'as craché dedans, je te rappelle. Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais sortir avec.

-Tu es...vraiment dégueulasse.

- Moi, au moins, je ne crache pas dans mon café.

-Ha, ha.

-Bois-le, on n'aura qu'à s'esquiver en vitesse.

-Bon, si tu le dis...

Les deux femmes se tapèrent dans la main, s'imaginant déjà un rendez-vous à quatre.

A la fin du déjeuner, les femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux avec un air satisfait. Envy posa de l'argent sur la table, aggripa son ami par l'épaule et se leva.

-Toilettes.

Il entraina l'ange avec lui à l'arrière du restau et ils sortirent par la fenêtre.

-C'est malhonnête, observa Ed.

-Meuh non, j'ai laissé l'argent du repas. D'ailleurs, tu m'en dois.

-Je parlais de ces pauvres filles !

-Elles s'en remettront.

-...Si tu le dis.

-Bon, on a plus qu'à se trouver un endroit tranquille.

-J'en connais un.

Edward conduit le démon à travers la ville.

-Mais...pourquoi on y va pas en volant ? demanda Envy.

Ed s'arrêta net.

- Parce que...ce n'est pas discret. Et puis, j'ai...mal au ventre. Pas envie de voler.

-Mouais...

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville pour arriver sur une colline couverte d'herbe, de fleurs et de rochers.

-He ben !

-C'est ici que je passe tout mon temps libre, expliqua Ed. Il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens moi-même.

-Et le Paradis ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était le plus bel endroit qu'on puisse imaginer.

-Ce...n'est pas la même chose. Cette colline est authentique, personne ne l'a transformée pour qu'elle devienne ainsi. C'est mon Paradis à moi.

-Et...tu l'avais déjà montrée à quelqu'un avant ?

-Non, jamais. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne.

-...Promis. Ce serait dommage d'abimer un endroit pareil. Mais, tu es bien sûr de vouloir le montrer à un démon ? demanda Envy en se couchant dans l'herbe.

-J'ai l'impression que ...je peux te faire confiance. Tu n'es pas un démon comme les autres.

-Toi non plus.

-Je ne suis pas un démon.

-Tu m'as compris.

Un ange passa. (Pas pour de vrai, hein !)

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Envy après un moment. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, je t'arracherai la vérité. Non, je rigole...

-Dis toujours ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ? Tes ailes sont grises, tu les caches, tu ne voles pas, tu es caractériel...

-QUI EST CARACTERIEL ?

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...

Edward se laissa tomber à côté de lui et regarda le ciel.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Ca remonte à quand j'étais humain. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais un héros. J'ai mainte fois protégé une ville, dans le temps. Mais l'Histoire n'en a pas fait mention. On ne se souvient que de mes erreurs. Toute ma vie, je me suis battu pour le bien de ses gens que je considérais comme mon peuple.

-Laisse-moi deviner : ils t'ont trahi ?

-Non. C'est moi qui les ai laissés tomber. Un jour, ils sont tous morts. J'aurais pu les sauver, ou au moins une partie, mais je me suis conduit comme un lâche et je n'ai sauvé qu'une personne. Ma femme.

-Tu étais marié ?!

-Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais en devenant un ange, j'ai rajeuni.

-Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

-Ils ont tous péri, à Pompéi.

-Outch. Le Vésuve ?

-Oui. J'étais tellement démoralisé que j'ai pris la fuite. J'ai perdu ma femme de vue et je suis mort bêtement, tué par des bandits.

-C'est moche.

-Tout à fait. Bref, je me suis retrouvé dans la salle d'attente, avec les anges qui se disputaient pour savoir où on allait m'envoyer. Je me serais retrouvé en Enfer si ma patronne, Izumi, ne m'avait pas défendu et offert un poste comme ange de la Mort.

-Sympa. Mais, attends...ça veut dire que tu es bloqué dans ce service depuis plus de deux mille ans ?!

-Ouais.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois susceptible...

-Depuis, mes ailes sont grises et je ne peux pas voler. Elles sont comme mortes. Je peux les déployer, mais pas voler. Je me suis jeté d'un gratte-ciel, mais elles n'ont jamais ne fusse que plané.

-Dur.

-C'est pour ça que tout le monde me considère comme un raté. Tous, sauf mes amis et mon chef, disent que je n'ai pas ma place au Paradis. Je ne mérite que l'Enfer.

-Mais tu étais un héros ! C'est injuste !

-La vie est injuste.

-Ceci explique cela... Mais à ta place, je leur aurais montré de quoi je suis capable !

-J'avais trop peur. Et toi, tu as toujours été...heu...comme ça ?

-Un démon tu veux dire ? Non. Hier, je t'ai menti. Je suis devenu Envy après ma mort, comme toi. Oh ! J'ai eu une vie ni trop exemplaire, ni trop mauvaise, je n'ai tué personne, je n'ai rien volé...J'ai même reccueilli une gosse !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en Enfer ?

-J'y viens. J'ai dit que je n'avais tué personne, mais en fait, j'ai bien tué quelqu'un. Moi. Je me suis suicidé avec du mercure. J'étais en exil à Babylone. Je crois que tu es plus vieux que moi ! Et tu sais où on va quand on se suicide...

-En Enfer...

-He oui. J'étais bon pour le purgatoire, mais on m'a offert un poste : Péché Capital. L'ancien avait été tué par un ange. Déchu, depuis le temps. Comme quoi, on est aussi pathétique l'un que l'autre.

-Pas faux.

Soudain, le démon se décolla du sol et sautilla devant son compagnon.

-J'ai une idée ! On n'a qu'à devenir de vrais potes !

-Heu, tu es sûr ? Un démon et un ange, c'est un peu...

-On s'en fout ! On va se faire une promesse : restons amis jusqu'à la fin des temps !

-Tu...tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Envy en repliant tous les doigts de sa main droite sauf le plus petit. Je jure de toujours être là pour mon ami Edward. Je jure de l'aider au maximum dans ce qu'il entreprend, et de toujours rester de son côté pour le protéger !

-Bon, ben, à mon tour.

Ed sourit et accrocha son petit doigt à celui d'Envy.

-Moi, Edward Elric, je promets de toujours être fidèle à mon ami Envy, de toujours répondre à son appel, de le soutenir dans toutes les épreuves qu'il traversera et de rester avec lui à jamais pour le protéger !

Mais ç'aurait été trop facile, non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Plus petit chapitre que d'habitude. Bonne lecture quand-même ! La vie de nos deux héros va être bouleversée à partir de maintenant !

Chapitre 3

Seules les armes célestes peuvent tuer les démons, tandis que seules les armes démoniaques ont le pouvoir de tuer les anges.

Voilà pourquoi Edward sut tout de suite de quelle race était le coupable lorsqu'il découvrit le cadavre de son amie Winry sur un toit de la ville alors qu'il faisait une ronde, le soir de sa promesse avec Envy.

L'ange de la Mort laissa échapper un faible cri quand son regard se posa sur la jeune fille. Ses ailes lui avaient été arrachées et ses yeux étaient ouverts en une grimace d'horreur et de peur. Des larmes encore fraîches striaient son visage et un trou béant ouvrait sa poitrine. Les bords de la blessure, légèrement brûlés, ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'arme utilisée.

Une arme démoniaque.

A ses côtés, présentant le même type de blessure se trouvait une adolescente humaine, morte elle aussi. Winry avait dû essayer de lui sauver la vie. Avant de le payer de la sienne.

Les lis qu'elle mettait toujours dans ses cheveux s'étaient fanés, comme s'ils étaient morts en même temps qu'elle.

Dès le matin, le corps de Winry fut dissout dans la terre et donna naissance à une minuscule fleur. Alphonse pleura pendant toute la cérémonie tandis qu'Edward ruminait en silence, avide de vengeance.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que les anges lancèrent une enquête sur un prétendu démon qui ne suivait plus les lois, un démon qui travaillait seul.

Mais Ed savait très bien ce qui se tramait. Et la patronne d'Envy était impliquée jusqu'au cou.

Tout comme Envy lui-même.

Après les funérailles, Edward se rendit là où Envy et lui avaient rendez-vous. Le démon, inconscient de ce qui se passait, du moins en apparence, le salua avec emphase.

-Salut, Ed ! Comment vas-t... ?

-Oh, la ferme !

-...Je te demande pardon ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais ce qui se passe ! Il y a encore eu deux meurtres cette nuit !

-Quoi ? Mais... ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ta patronne a encore envoyé un de tes _amis_ pour tuer des gens ! Que vous tuiez des humains, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, mais vous en prendre à Winry... Lui arracher les ailes ! C'était ma meilleure amie !

-Quoi ?! Winry est... ?

-Morte, ouais ! continua Ed d'une voix féroce. Et c'est tes potes les responsables !

-Mais, tu as des preuves ? fit Envy, blanc comme un linge.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont le pouvoir de tuer un ange ? Non, parce que moi pas !

-On n'aurait jamais...

-Désolé, Envy, si je ne te crois plus, mais tu devras être très convaincant si tu veux t'expliquer pour toi et tes potes ! Et dire que je te croyais mon ami ! Ta promesse n'a donc aucune valeur, pour toi ?

Sur ces mots, Ed se laissa tomber, la tête entre les mains, et se mit à pleurer.

-Ed...

-Dégage ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant Envy seul et désemparé.

De retour en Enfer, Envy déclina les invitations de ses amis pour retourner chez lui. Après tout, l'un d'eux avait vraisemblablement assassiné Winry. Il se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond avec attention.

« _Bon, récapitulons. Cinq humains tués, un ange assassiné par une arme démoniaque, les sept Péchés capitaux, Dante qui collectionne les boules de lumière... Normalement, toutes nos actions sont contrôlées pour ne pas faillir au Traité qui assure la paix entre les deux camps... mais ça voudrait dire que Dante a réussi à contrer la surveillance... Cinq d'entre nous ont déjà tué, il n'en reste plus que deux...Y a-t-il un ordre particulier ? Quel rapport avec les lumières ? C'est l'âme des victimes ? On a arraché les ailes de Winry...dans quel but ? L'empêcher de voler, simplement ? Et pourquoi était-elle là ? L'humain était sur sa liste ? Sans doute. Elle a dû essayer de récupérer l'âme à la place de l'assassin... Donc, c'est bien ce que Dante collectionne. Mais pourquoi les faire tuer par nous ? Pourquoi pas les démons subalternes ? Sept démons, sept victimes, sept âmes... Le chiffre sept... On le retrouve dans le livre de l'Apocalypse... Elle envisage de détruire le monde ? Mais à quoi ça lui servirait ? Rhaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel !?_ »

Envy se releva et fit les cent pas avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Dites, vous ne savez pas si Dante est dans son bureau ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Non, elle est sortie, répondit Greed. Avec Lust.

Le sang d'Envy se glaça. Elles devaient être en train de tuer un nouvel humain...mais cela lui laissait le temps de fouiner.

-Tiens, au fait, est-ce que Gluttony ou toi êtes sortis, hier soir ?

-Heu, oui, moi, répondit Greed. J'ai dû aller tuer une gamine, ordre de la vieille. Un ange de la Mort s'est pointé, alors je suis parti directement. C'était une fille aussi. Je déteste m'en prendre aux filles, moi... Encore plus aux anges, c'est interdit...

-Tu n'as rien vu d'autre ?

-Nan, je te dis que je suis parti dès l'arrivée de l'autre fille à tête de piaf.

Donc, Winry avait été tuée par un autre démon.

-Bien. Ah ! Une dernière chose, Gluttony ! Si Dante te demande de tuer quelqu'un, refuse !

Envy fila ensuite dans le bureau de Dante.

Il passa au-dessus des papiers sans importance et trouva, au fond d'un tiroir...un calendrier solaire. Une date était entourée, celle d'aujourd'hui. Le jour de l'éclipse.

Aujourd'hui, la Lune allait cacher le Soleil pendant quelques minutes.

Le pouvoir du Paradis allait s'affaiblir au profit de celui de l'Enfer.

Soudain Envy comprit.

Dante voulait... !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Ed était prostré dans sa chambre depuis la mort de Winry. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant il avait besoin de pleurer un peu. Son esprit s'était mis en grève à l'instant où il avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'Envy et l'avait laissé tomber.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra.

Un message d'Envy.

Pris de culpabilité, Ed ouvrit aussitôt sa messagerie.

Son ami lui demandait de le rejoindre au café.

Tout de suite.

L'ange hésita un peu, puis enfila son manteau à la hâte pour se ruer vers la Terre. Arrivé au restaurant, il fouilla la foule, mais ne trouva pas la coiffure caractéristique de son ami. Il s'assit sur une chaise et retira sa veste, laissant ses ailes se déployer.

Et attendit.

Attendit.

Attendit.

Deux heures plus tard, toujours rien. Edward, vexé, commençait à s'inquiéter. En plus, l'éclipse allait débuter d'un instant à l'autre, et il ne voulait pas la rater. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna, plein d'espoir.

Mais c'était seulement une femme vêtue de noir, de grandes ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos. Ed reprit sa position normale, déçu.

-Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Edward Elric par hasard ? demanda la femme quand elle le remarqua. Vous avez les ailes grises...

-Heu si...Et vous êtes... ?

-Lust. Je suis une amie d'Envy. J'aurais cru qu'il était ici, mais de tout évidence, je me suis trompée.

-Vous le cherchez ?

-Oui, il a disparu depuis ce matin, impossible de le trouver...

-Il a disparu ?

-Oui, Greed m'a dit qu'il avait posé des questions sur Dante, puis qu'il était parti dans son bureau... je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai peur. Et l'éclipse qui commence bientôt... Gluttony aussi a disparu...

Edward réfléchit un moment, puis demanda à Lust...

-M'emmèneriez-vous en Enfer ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ed marchait dans les sous-sols de la ville, autrement dit en Enfer. Ce qu'il faisait était interdit. Il s'en fichait. Si sa prémonition était bonne, Envy était en danger.

-Merci beaucoup, Lust, je vous paierai un verre quand tout sera fini. S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous rechercher Gluttony ? Il doit être sur Terre, je crois.

-...Je vois. Merci à toi, Edward, de prendre soin de mon ami malgré nos... différences.

-Ce n'est rien. Juste une chose, pouvez-vous m'indiquer le Purgatoire ?

-C'est à l'étage du dessous, c'est indiqué par des pancartes, vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

-Encore merci.

Ils se séparèrent et Edward suivit les indications de Lust, puis celle des panneaux. Il arriva dans un genre de prison, où des milliers d'âmes se tordaient de douleur devant leur châtiment.

-ENVY ?! Où es-tu ?

-...ci...

Le petit ange suivit la voix et vit, derrière les barreaux d'une cage, son ami, brûlé en permanance par un feu qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre.

-Envy ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je dois dire que j'ai connu mieux comme situation. Tu as eu mon message ?

-Oui. Mais comme tu n'arrivais pas...

-Plus important, où est Dante ?

-Dante ? C'est elle qui t'a mis là ?

-Ouais, patronne ou pas, elle me revaudra ça, la garce !

-Elle doit être avec Gluttony. Sur Terre. Sans doute en train de sacrifier un innocent.

-Je lui avais dit de ne pas l'écouter !

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le choix.

-L'éclipse commence dans combien de temps ?

-Environ vingt minutes, pourquoi ?

-Parce que Dante veut en profiter pour tenter un coup d'état !

-De l'Enfer ?

-Non, du Paradis !

-C'est une blague ?

-Nan.

-Mais...comment ?

-Réfléchis ! Elle veut profiter de l'éclipse pour augmenter ses pouvoirs et détruire le Parardis.

-Impossible. Même avec les pouvoirs divins diminués par l'éclipse, elle n'est pas assez puissante. Les armes célestes peuvent tuer les démons.

-Justement, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle nous envoyait prendre les âmes avant vous. Ça doit être un genre de rituel qui vise à amplifier ses pouvoirs, ou un truc du genre...

_-« Sept âmes perverties par le péché promettent le pouvoir des anges à celui qui les détient... »_ C'est une prophétie que j'ai trouvée un jour, dans la bibliothèque.

-Tu lis, toi ?

-Disons qu'en deux mille ans, j'ai eu le temps de m'emmerder.

-C'est quoi, ça, le pouvoir des anges ?

-Voler, elle sait déjà, j'imagine.

-Pompeuse, elle l'est déjà aussi.

-Les anges ne craignent que les armes démoniaques.

Envy regarda son ami d'un air catastrophé.

-Ce qui veut dire que ni les armes des anges, ni les nôtres ne pourront l'atteindre !

-Mais oui ! Elle est déjà protégée contre les démons, si elle l'est contre les anges...

-...On est foutus !

-On doit prévenir les autres avant qu'il soit trop tard !

-Impossible, ils sont tous en train d'admirer l'éclipse ! Même si on les secoue, ils ne bougeront pas !

- On n'a donc pas le choix. On va devoir se débrouiller seuls.

Dans le chapitre suivant, la guerre commence !

Je sais bien que l'histoire de l'éclipse rappelle la fin de Brotherhood, mais bon...

Allez, dites sérieusement ce que vous en pensez !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Les deux jeunes hommes couraient dans les rues de la ville, armes à la main. Edward autorisa l'entrée de son ami au Paradis et ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur.

-A ton avis, elle est où ? demanda Ed.

-Mais j'en sais rien !

-Edward ? fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent.

-Alphonse ? Izumi ? Que faites-vous là ?

-Disons qu'on a mené l'enquête de notre côté et qu'on a découvert ce qui se passait. On peut vous aider ? demanda Al.

-Ben, on ne sait déjà pas comment la vaincre, cette harpie...

-Sur la terrasse du café de la Place se trouve un groupe de démons comme moi. Dites-leur que j'ai besoin d'eux et ils nous aideront. Ramenez-les en renfort, dit Envy.

-Et rassemblez le plus de monde, ajouta Ed.

-On va voir ce qu'on peut faire... Quant à vous deux, les garçons, je vous interdis de mourir, c'est clair ? gronda Izumi.

-Oui, chef !

Leurs chemins se séparèrent.

-On va au palais, expliqua Ed. Si je voulais faire un coup d'état, c'est là que j'irais.

-OK.

L'éclipse commençait déjà quand ils arrivèrent dans le somptueux bâtiment de pierre blanche.

-Eh ben, ils se font pas chier, les anges !

-Seuls les plus hauts gradés vivent ici. Nous, on a des maisons tout à fait normales.

-Tss...

Ils trouvèrent Dante dans la plus haute tour, en compagnie d'un éminent archange, à voir la tête d'Edward.

-Mr Michael ! Comment pouvez-vous nous trahir ?! s'exclama Ed.

-S'il y a un traître ici, ce serait plutôt Envy ! s'indigna Dante en remarquant leur présence.

-Désolé, mam'zelle, mais sur ce coup-là, je vous suis plus ! la nargua Envy

Ils sortirent leurs armes dans un bel ensemble : un sabre d'acier céleste pour Ed et deux couteaux de chasse noirs pour Envy.

-Je prends la tête de piaf, tu prends la grognasse ! lança le démon.

-Ca me va !

Et ils se lancèrent dans la bagarre, les deux ratés contre les maîtres du Mal.

Ed échangea quelques coups avec Dante, qui semblait le repousser sans effort.

-Vous êtes complètement folle ! rugit Ed. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est contre Dieu que vous voulez vous battre ! Vous n'avez aucune chance !

-C'est toi qui n'a aucune chance de me vaincre ! Pauvre idiot, je suis immortelle maintenant ! Même Lucifer ne peut rien contre moi !

-J'ai un conseil pour vous, Dante, apprenez à rester à votre place. Vous avez oublié ce qui est arrivé à ceux qui ont défié Dieu et le Diable ? Ils l'ont payé très cher ! Réfléchissez ! Vous allez faire une connerie !

A cet instant, il transperça la poitrine de Dante, qui s'écroula. Essoufflé, Edward se détourna pour venir en aide à son ami, qui venait à l'instant de l'emporter contre son adversaire.

Ils se sourirent, puis le visage d'Envy se changea en rictus d'horreur.

-Ed ! Attention !hurla-t-il.

Trop tard. Dante était revenue à elle et avait poignardé Edward dans le côté.

-Je suis immortelle, espèce de crétin !

Elle tenta de lui donner le coup de grâce, mais Envy le para de ses couteaux croisés.

Edward s'effondra, inconscient.

-S'il meurt, vieille peau, je t'étripe et je t'empaille, menaça Envy avec un air de tueur.

-Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que je vais devoir passer une annonce pour retrouver un Péché Capital...

Le démon adressa un rapide coup d'œil à son ami. La noirceur de la lame de Dante était en train de s'élargir sur le torse du jeune homme, qui respirait avec difficulté.

-Il est condamné, de toute façon. Et tu n'as aucun moyen de me tuer.

-Toi non plus, débile mentale. Je suis un démon, je te rappelle.

-Mais j'ai tout prévu, même la trahison d'un de mes subordonnés ! Ce métal est à moitié céleste !

-C'est une blague ?!

-Non !

La démone profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui décocher un coup de pied qui l'envoya au sol, juste à côté d'Edward. Le regard du jeune homme tomba sur l'épée de ce dernier.

-Ed, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du mourant. S'il te plait, Ed, j'ai besoin de toi !

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Envy...Tu vas ...bien ?

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour prendre ton sabre sans me brûler !

L'autre le fixa sans comprendre, puis la compréhension se peignit sur ses traits.

-Ah oui...Tu as mon autorisation. Mais, Envy... ?

-Quoi ?

-Dézingue cette salope pour moi, tu veux ?

-Avec plaisir, microbe !

-Qui tu traites de... ?

Envy se releva ses poignards d'une main, l'épée de l'autre.

-Eh, vieille conne ! Tu as une lame mixte, eh ben moi aussi !

Sur ces mots, il joignit les mains et un flash l'éblouit, le forçant à baisser les yeux.

Quand la lumière disparut, il tenait à la main une double lame gris perle, comme les ailes d'Edward, un genre de griffe bien aiguisée et prête à l'emploi.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! s'exclama Dante, le visage défait.

-Bah si ! Tu sais que t'es vraiment moche, comme ça ? ricana Envy avant d'attaquer.

Il avait toujours été très doué en escrime, alors que son employeuse était restée la plupart du temps dans son bureau, sauf pour tuer les anges et leur voler leurs pouvoirs en leur arrachant les ailes.

C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à lui porter un coup fatal.

La démone folle partit en fumée dès que son corps toucha le sol. Enfin, Dante était réduite à néant. Et elle n'aurait même pas droit à l'Enfer. Elle partait pour les Limbes, là où personne ne lui parlerait ou ne se souviendrait d'elle.

Bien fait.

Envy laissa tomber son arme et se précipita au chevet de son ami.

-Ed ! Eeehhh, réveille-toi ! On a gagné, tous les deux ! C'est grâce à toi, tu sais ?!

-Non... C'est toi qui l'as tuée...qui as eu l'idée de fusionner nos armes... tu es un héros, Envy...

-Mais non, tu m'as aidé... Eh, regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Eeeed ! Reste avec moi ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser maintenant ! On s'est fait une promesse ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu m'entends ?! EEED !

- Envy...Je ne suis pas encore mort.

-Ed !

-Mais je ne vais pas tarder, alors je passe direct aux dernières paroles.

-T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, boulet !

-Ecoute, Envy...Dis aux autres que je les aime. Et pardonne-moi auprès de Lust. Je lui devais un verre...

-Je crois qu'elle s'en fout un peu.

-J'aurais tant voulu...redevenir humain...avoir ma maison, avec un jardin... et revoir la colline une dernière fois...avec quelqu'un que j'aime...

-On ira voir la colline avec Al si tu veux. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu vives !

-Non, Envy...Il n'y a que toi qui a vu la colline...c'est toi la personne que j'aime...

-Heu...j'ignorais que tu étais de ce bord-là !

-Tu peux te moquer ! J'ai consulté les fichiers, avant tu vivais avec un homme...

-Heu, ouais, bon...

-De toute façon, ça a toujours été toi. C'est comme si on était destinés à se rencontrer, nous, les deux ratés...

-Quelle ironie.

-Envy...

-Quoi encore ?

-Je suis pas un... microbe... ! mais... je t'aime... quand...même...

Et Edward Elric, ange de la Mort, s'éteignit de cette façon dans les bras de celui qui aurait dû être son pire ennemi.

_Faudra quand-même qu'on m'explique deux choses :_

_-Pourquoi à chaque fois, Ed se meurt ?_

_-Pourquoi suis-je incapable de lui écrire une belle mort bien triste et surtout sérieuse ?_

_C'est grave, docteur ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Envy, titubant, portant dans ses bras le cadavre de son meilleur ami, sortit du palais pour tomber dans un remake de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Anges et démons se battaient contre une armée de démons, venus en soutien de Dante pour son coup d'état. Les Péchés Capitaux et quelques amis se serraient les coudes avec Alphonse, Izumi et tous les autres.

Envy cria aussi fort qu'il put :

-Dante est morte ! Victoire !

Aussitôt, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et les combats cessèrent. Les démons renégats déposèrent les armes et furent arrêtés par les archanges du Conseil, qui jouaient un peu le rôle de policiers. Au même instant, la lumière revint.

L'éclipse était terminée.

Des hourras éclatèrent un peu partout, et les anges portèrent les démons en triomphe.

-J'aurais jamais cru voir ça dans une vie...souffla Envy, exténué.

-Nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans nos deux héros, Envy et Edward ! hurla Izumi au-dessus des vivats.

La foule se tourna vers eux.

Voyant l'état d'Edward, les anges médecins affluèrent pour le soigner devant Envy mort de trouille.

Pendant ce temps, les gens le pressèrent de questions sur ce qui s'était passé.

-...Et Dante est passée après Greed pour tuer Winry et lui voler son pouvoir par l'intermédiaire de ses ailes. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu faire entrer ses troupes. En plus, elle avait l'archange Michael comme complice ! Et elle a forcé Lust et Gluttony à tuer des humains !

Des cris indignés fusèrent de toute part.

Les médecins se relevèrent, le visage fermé.

-Nous sommes désolés, mais il est trop tard pour lui.

-C'est pas vrai ! se lamenta Izumi.

Pour elle, c'était comme perdre un fils.

Ils eurent beau secouer le cadavre dans tous les sens, cela ne servit à rien. (Si pas, ça se saurait !)

Cette guerre avait fait des blessés, mais Ed était le seul mort et tous, anges comme démons le pleurèrent, en cercle autour d'Envy et lui. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence.

Tout à coup, des trompettes retentirent et la foule rassemblée autour d'eux se fendit pour laisser passer deux personnes.

L'un était tout de noir vêtu et faisait naître des flammes sous ses pas, tandis que l'autre avait revêtu un complet blanc éclatant qui faisait mal aux yeux. Comme tout le monde s'inclinait sur leur passage, Envy ne douta plus de leur identité et s'inclina à son tour, ce qui n'arrivait vraiment, vraiment pas souvent.

Lucifer se pencha sur lui et lui tapota l'épaule avec fierté et assez de force pour l'enfoncer dans le sol de marbre.

-Tu as bien travaillé, dit-il simplement d'une voix onctueusement flippante.

-Merci, Seigneur, murmura Envy, très mal à l'aise.

Dieu, lui, se contenta de lui sourire avec gentillesse avant de se concentrer sur le corps d'Edward, qui aurait pu se confondre avec le sol tant il était pâle. Dieu se mit à discuter avec Satan en les montrant tous les deux tour à tour.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de délibération et de suspense, le Diable se tourna vers Envy.

-Nous sommes prêts à sauver vos vies, exceptionnellement, pour avoir sauvé l'équilibre entre le Mal et le Bien...

Dieu lui décocha un coup de coude.

-D'accord, d'accord, le Bien et le Mal, c'est mieux, comme ça ? Bon, bref, on va rendre la vie à ton copain, comme ça, vous pourrez vivre heureux, vous faire des papouilles et tout le tralala. Content ?

Envy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oh, tu sais, c'était un secret pour personne ici, alors, fais pas cette tête, petit.

-Heu...si je peux me permettre, Seigneurs...

-Ca sert à rien de lui causer, à lui, expliqua Satan en désignant Dieu du pouce. Il ne peut pas te parler ou il te réduit en cendres. Et, bon, c'est pas cool. Pour toi, je veux dire.

-Bref. J'ai une demande à formuler...

Ed ouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui semblait des années de sommeil. Il était dans un lit douillet et se sentait très bien. Il s'assit sur le matelas et remua les épaules pour déployer ses ailes.

Et il ne se passa rien.

Il se contorsionna pour voir son dos et n'y vit rien, pas la moindre petite plume, pas le moindre duvet.

Et il hurla.

-Ed ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Envy déboula dans sa chambre, ce qui était impossible, car il était censé se trouver au Paradis et que les démons n'y étaient pas les bienvenus...

Puis ses souvenirs se remirent en place.

-JE SUIS MORT ?!

-Mais non, calme-toi. Dieu et Satan t'ont ramené à la vie.

-Ils ont fait ça ?

-Oui, ils t'ont touché, et pouf ! Tu t'es remis à respirer ! C'était un truc de dingue ! Après ils sont partis. Prendre un thé ou un truc comme ça.

-Et...pourquoi je n'ai plus d'ailes ?

-Ah ! J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin ! On est humains !

-...C'est une blague ?

-Non, m'sieur ! Je leur ai demandé de faire ça pour nous et ils trouvaient que c'était pas cher payé pour avoir sauvé le Paradis, alors ils ont accepté ! On est mortels !

-Je...c'est dingue !

-Comme tu dis ! Et tu n'as pas encore remarqué ! C'est notre maison à nous et rien qu'à nous, comme tu le souhaitais ! Et si tu vas voir à la fenêtre...

Edward se leva et souleva les rideaux.

Devant ses yeux s'étalait sa colline bien-aimée, l'endroit qui pour lui se rapprochait le plus du Paradis.

-Envy...

-Quoi ?

-Je t'adore, espèce de malade !

Et voilà ! Ce fut long, mais c'est fini ! Et, chose étonnante, je précise que je ne suis pas croyante ! Finalement, il n'y a pas eu de lemon... je ne sais pas si c'est dommage, parce que je trouve que l'histoire n'en demandait pas... merci de laisser des reviews et merci de votre lecture, comme toujours ! Je vous adore !


End file.
